


A difference

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Kirk will know





	

When Kirk was five his mother told him that he’d find the love of his life, told him that when the time was right he’d know, he’d always know who it was.

When Kirk was sixteen he met Cindy Karls. She was sweet, kind, lovely in every sense of the word. He thought he was going to marry this girl.

She’s not the one….. his heart had told him five weeks after they kissed for the first time.

_You’ll know Jimmy._

Kirk was twenty-one when he met Sam Alderson. Now Sam was it. They kissed and it was electric, they made love and it was earth shattering. They got married and it was the worst decision of his life.

You never really know someone until you’re living with them twenty-four hours a day.

At twenty-five Kirk was about to give up. His mother was wrong. Wrong because every person that James T. Kirk has let into his life had been a disappointment to him, they weren’t the one, they weren’t the ones that were supposed to make things better for him, that gave him something to believe in.

He just didn’t find it.

“I might throw up on you.” The man next to him said and Kirk couldn’t help that tingle inside his stomach. Something was different, a good different but different.


End file.
